Long Fight for Peace
by Heart.of.Onyx
Summary: A wounded clan, deranged leader, difficult leaf-bare and shattered peace seem to spell doom for the four warring clans. The EarthClan medicine cat is sent a prophecy- there is hope. Can Cricketkit really fill these expectations?
1. Chapter 1

**EarthClan**

**Leader-** Twistedstar- Longhaired ginger tabby tom with a deformed tail

**Deputy-** Mothpelt- Brown tom with darker markings, longhaired

**Medicine Cat-** Brambletail- Small pale brown tom

Apprentice, Splashstep- Lanky black and white tom

**Warriors**

-Graywing- Skinny dark gray she-cat with tawny spots

Apprentice, Cricketpaw

-Stoneclaw- Big dark gray tom

-Cinderfoot- Stocky black and white longhaired tom

Apprentice, Finchpaw

-Hazelfur- Small pale brown tabby she-cat

-Rosethorn- Beautiful longhaired black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Snakepaw

-Sunheart- Big dark ginger tabby tom

-Whitefoot- Ginger, white, and gray tabby she-cat

-Barkthroat- Short dark brown and white tom

-Emberheart- Handsome black tom

-Smalltail- Longhaired gray and black longhaired tabby she-cat with a short tail

**Apprentices**

-Snakepaw- Pale gray-brown tom with a long snout

-Finchpaw- Dark brown and white tabby tom

-Cricketpaw- Black longhaired she-cat with orange and white flecks, long tail

**Queens**

-Breezeflower- Small gray and white she-cat, Emberheart's Alderkit

-Brightpelt- White longhaired she-cat; Mothpelt's Smokekit, Snowkit, Darkkit

**Elders**

-Bristletail- Longhaired black and brown tabby tom

-Heavyclaw- Big dark gray tom, one eye

-Sandfur- Very pale brown and gray she-cat, small with some white

-Windpelt- Very small pale ginger she-cat

**StormClan**

**Leader- **Redstar- Longhaired brown-red tom with a long tail

**Deputy- **Frostwhisker- Longhaired pure white tom

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

**Medicine Cat- **Silvercloud- Very pale gray and black tabby she-cat, small

**Warriors**

-Snowclaw- Big gray and white tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

-Mossfoot- Longhaired ginger and black mottled she-cat

-Grayheart- Dark gray longhaired tom

Apprentice, Rainpaw

-Birdfeather- Silver and black tabby tom

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

-Badgerpelt- Huge black and white longhaired tom

-Gingerfur- Handsome dark ginger tom with darker stripes

Apprentice, Morningpaw

-Cloudfoot- Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest

-Shallowstream- Pretty pale gray tabby longhaired she-cat

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

-Larchfur- Very dark brown and black longhaired tabby tom

-Longclaw- Pale ginger tabby tom

-Dustfur- Ginger tabby she-cat with white, Longclaw's sister

**Apprentices**

-Cherrypaw- Dark ginger tabby she-cat

-Whitepaw- Big white tom

-Rainpaw- Longhaired dark gray tabby tom

-Spottedpaw- Very dark brown mottled tom, white underbelly and streaks

-Morningpaw- Longhaired pale gray she-cat

-Tigerpaw- Pale brown and black tabby she-cat, green eyes

**Queens**

-Dawnflower- Golden brown she-cat, Gingerfur's Lightningkit, Forestkit

-Needlepelt- Small black she-cat, Blackkit, Deepkit, Flowerkit

-Heatherfoot- White and ginger she-cat, born in EarthClan, Sunkit, Mousekit

**Elders**

-Hawktail- Stocky dark brown and white tom

-Cutpelt- White tom with many battle scars

-Grasswhisker- Pale brown she-cat

-Quickfoot- Dark ginger tabby she-cat, former EarthClan

-Starlingwing- Longhaired black she-cat

**MarshClan**

**Leader- **Timberstar- Massive longhaired dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Shadefur- Lithe black she-cat

Apprentice, Lurkingpaw

**Medicine Cat- **Robinwing- Black she-cat with ginger flecks

**Warriors**

-Ratclaw- Big dark gray tom

Apprentice, Littlepaw

-Dapplefur- Ginger, black and white spotted she-cat, longhaired

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

-Lichentail- Pale brown tabby tom with a long tail

Apprentice, Owlpaw

-Chatterstream- Silvery white she-cat with black stripes and a white muzzle

Apprentice, Mistypaw

-Silentbrook- Silver tabby she-cat, Chatterstream's sister

Apprentice, Sleetpaw

-Tornpelt- Longhaired brown and black tabby tom, very big

-Leopardheart- Small ginger and white tabby tom

Apprentice, Wetpaw

**Apprentices**

-Wetpaw- Longhaired dark gray tom

-Owlpaw- Small dark brown tabby tom, black spots

-Mistypaw- Very pale gray longhaired she-cat

-Lurkingpaw- Black skinny tom

-Thrushpaw- Pale gray and white she-cat

-Sleetpaw- Large white tom

-Littlepaw- Very small dappled brown and ginger longhaired she-cat

**Queens**

-Poppyflower- Brown and white tabby she-cat, Timberstar's Bigkit, Icekit, Fallowkit, Sagekit

-Bluepool- Blue-gray she-cat, former loner, Tornpelt's Skykit, Flightkit

-Mindy- Heavily pregnant ginger she-cat, former kittypet, lost from owners

**Elders**

-Spiderpelt- Dark gray and brown tom

-Swiftwind- Brown tabby tom

-Streamtail- Gray tabby she-cat, oldest MarshClan cat

**FireClan**

**Leader- **Featherstar- Very pale gray and white tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**Deputy- **Molefur- Small black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw

**Medicine Cat- **Dapplepelt- Beautiful mottled ginger and black she-cat

Apprentice, Treepaw

**Warriors**

-Scarwood- Muscular dark brown tabby tom, white paws and underbelly

-Addertooth- Gray and black longhaired tabby tom

-Kestrelwing- Long legged handsome pale brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

-Silverstorm- White she-cat with gray streaks

Apprentice, Mintpaw

-Sedgefur- Small longhaired dark gray she-cat

-Ashwhisker- Longhaired very dark gray tom, Sedgefur's brother

-Dustcloud- Pretty pale brown and white she-cat

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

-Birchclaw- Jet black longhaired tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw

-Dawnclaw- Very dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

-Mintpaw- Gray she-cat, blue eyes

-Pebblepaw- Gray and white tabby tom

-Foxpaw- Dark ginger tabby tom

-Hollowpaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat

-Rabbitpaw- Swift brown and white tabby tom

-Treepaw- Dark brown-gray tom

**Queens**

-Leafpelt- Small pale ginger she-cat, Riverkit and Howlkit

**Elders**

-Blackfur- Longhaired black tom

-Wildheart- Very big longhaired dark gray tom

-Nightfoot- Dark gray tabby tom, oldest FireClan cat


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm Dawnstar :) Just want to say thanks for choosing to read this story! I'd appreciate any advice- criticism, any mistakes I've made, suggestions for my story, ect. I would also like more cat names, for new kits to come. Thanks again! **

A warm night breeze gently swayed the branches of the dark pines that clung to thin soil and gray rock on the steep slope. The trees parted into a small, rocky clearing, where one twisted, old tree stood alone among the pines. Its bark was old and scored with claw marks, and at the base of the tree the entrance to an abandoned den showed black in the starless night. The tree bore no leaves as it had died many seasons ago, beyond the memory of any living cat. A large reddish tom sat on one of the twisted tree roots. His fur sparkled like a swath of stars on a clear night, and his eyes swam with worry. At one end of the clearing, a fern rustled, making the tom's ears twitch toward the sound. From the undergrowth emerged a small brown tom, whose eyes were round and bright, reflecting the shine of the red tom's pelt. The brown cat seemed to have recognized the place and starlit tom, as he emerged from the bushes without fear and with his tail held high in greeting.

"Tawnystar," he meowed, dipping his head in respect for the cat. "Does StarClan have a message for me?"

Tawnystar's meow was grave as he replied. "Yes, Brambletail. Trouble is coming to the forest. Alliances will break, and enemies will be made. It will be a very dark time for EarthClan."

Brambletail's flicked his ear at the news, and his amber eyes showed disbelief. "Surely you must be wrong, Tawnystar. The clans have been at peace for many moons, even through leafbare. With newleaf here, there must be even less disagreement between the clans. Are you sure about this?"

"Brambletail, you were never the medicine cat to question StarClan." Tawnystar's eyes flashed. "Blood will be spilled and honorable cats will die." He paused, his fur pricking with fear for the difficulties his former clan would face. "But, with despair comes hope. There is a hope that EarthClan will survive this. One cat can bring peace to the Clans." He turned his eyes towards the night sky, and Brambletail followed his gaze.

The brown medicine cat gasped from what he saw. In the cold, silver moonlight a small black cat leaped and bounced through the sky. She would have been invisible had it not been for the ginger and white spots that dappled over her fur and the fierce gaze of her amber eyes. "Her? She's nothing but a kit now! StarClan has chosen a _kit_ to protect EarthClan from the danger lurking just a few moons away?" Brambletail meowed in disbelief.

Tawnystar focused his eyes back on Brambletail. "Difficult times are coming, Brambletail. Have faith in what StarClan has shown you, and the Clans will survive."

The bramble tendrils of the den scratched his pelt as Brambletail entered. A ginger tom sat in a nest of feathers and grass in the center of the bramble thicket. His muscles rippled, lean and strong beneath his thick pelt as he stooped to lick his long, bent tail. He looked up as the medicine cat made his way through the entrance.

"Brambletail," he meowed in greeting. His inquisitive dark eyes seemed to sear through his brown tabby pelt. "You look worried. Has StarClan sent you a sign?"

Brambletail nodded, his fur still prickling from his dream. He had awoken in the medicine cat den moments before, and immediately went to talk to his leader. "Yes, Twistedstar, and it isn't good. In the dream, I met Tawnystar at the Ancient Tree. He told me that a time of great trouble and death was coming to the forest that would break the peace between all four of the Clans, as well as the alliances EarthClan has made."

Twistedstar stood up, stretching his long ginger legs. He moved past Brambletail and out of the den, flicking his tail as a signal for Brambletail to follow. The leader's den was situated at the far side of a grassy clearing and looked straight towards the entrance of the camp. On the far side of the camp Whitefoot, one of the queens, sat at the base of a stout evergreen tree. Her green eyes brimmed with warmth and affection as she watched her two small kits stare in wonder about the camp. She had given birth to them not many dawns ago, and they must have just opened their eyes. Brambletail felt his fur rise when he saw the small, fluffy black kit pawing gingerly at a butterfly, her eyes sparkling in the early dawn light. When Twistedstar spoke, it made Brambletail jump.

"There must be an answer to this, Brambletail. If there is such a great danger coming to the forest that it would break the longest peace I have seen in my many moons, then there has to be some way we can survive it." His amber gaze burned with curiosity when he looked back at Brambletail. "But you know that, don't you. StarClan told you."

Brambletail met Twistedstar's steady gaze. "It's Cricketkit, Twistedstar. She is the cat StarClan has prophesized will help EarthClan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's where things get exciting. I know the territory is nothing like the one in the books, because I made up the territory myself. I do have a map I sketched out, but my scanner doesn't work. I'm thinking of just taking a picture of it to put on deviant art, so you guys can see a bit of what it looks like. Thanks for reading!**

A cold Leaf-fall breeze shook the top branches of a thick evergreen tree. Inside the nursery, Cricketkit didn't feel the cold of the frost that had settled during the night. The front nursery walls were thick, interlaced branches of the evergreen, to the back were more spiny branches, a clawed trunk and the rocky wall of a small overhang. The overhang curved out further into the camp, shielding another side of the nursery. Cricketkit blinked open her wide, amber eyes. She was curled up next to her brother, Finchkit, and her mother, Whitefoot. Through the small entrance a chilly dawn light peeked into the den, partially blocked by the spiny nursery branches and the tall pine tree that stood just outside the camp. Cricketkit stood and stretched, careful not to rustle the grass bedding so she wouldn't wake up any of the other kits or queens. Whitefoot was not the only queen in the nursery at the moment. Further back in the shadows she could easily see Brightpelt's white flank, rising and falling to the rhythm of her deep snores. Her kits, which were born almost three moons ago, were snuggled close to her belly. Snowkit was the only kit who shared her mother's light colored pelt, but her two brothers, Smokekit and Darkkit, were harder to see in the shadows. Closer to her was Breezeflower, Emberheart's mate. Her single kit, Alderkit, was only one moon younger than Cricketkit. He too was sound asleep. Cricketkit almost felt a pang of sadness as she thought of her den mates. Today was the day she and Finchkit would become apprentices, leaving the nursery to sleep in the apprentices' den. The feeling of sadness was quickly replaced by excitement, and she began to prod Finchkit awake.

"Come on you lazy fur ball," she whispered. Her brother's brown and white tabby pelt stirred.

"Cricketkit, come on. It's barely sunrise," he meowed in mock annoyance before getting up and shaking off his pelt. The needles of the evergreen cut through her thick fur as they made their way out of the den. The nursery was at the edge of the camp, right next to the entrance. She and Finchkit had only gone outside the camp once, when Splashstep, the cheery medicine cat apprentice, had taken them out near the pine tree. Despite how early and chilly the leaf-fall morning was, the camp was already bustling. Snakepaw, the only apprentice (_until tonight,_ Cricketkit thought with excitement) was bringing a rabbit from the fresh kill pile to the elder's den straight across from the nursery. Most of the dens in the camp were made in thick bramble that skirted the edge of the small clearing, which was raised on a rocky outcropping. Behind the camp was a steep and rocky hill, dotted with pine trees and small, windblown shrubs. Mothpelt, the clan deputy, was standing on a rock beneath the Tall Ledge, where Twistedstar spoke to the Clan. A group of warriors were gathered around the brown deputy.

"Stoneclaw, Hazelfur, could you take out hunting patrols? No, Graywing, you can't go right now, Twistedstar wanted to speak with you and Cinderfoot." The crowd began to disperse after Mothpelt jumped down to join a patrol. Near the base of the rock, a skinny, dark gray she-cat scowled at Mothpelt's words and stalked off to a bramble thicket nearby, where a stocky black and white tom waited for her. Together they disappeared into the thicket, which held Twistedstar's den. Cricketkit recognized the gray she-cat as Graywing, one of the senior clan warriors. She was known for her snappy tongue, but that didn't stop her from being one of the best hunters in all the clans. The elders told stories about how the she-cat had caught a fish in the river on her first day as an apprentice, a feat not easily achieved by an EarthClan cat.

"Wishing you could be in one of those patrols, kits?" Came a voice behind Cricketkit. She spun around in astonishment, her fur fluffed up by the sudden surprise. Her pelt prickled in embarrassment when her eyes met the kind amber gaze of Splashstep's.

"Splashstep! What are you, I mean, I'm sorry Splashstep," she meowed, her voice squeaking in humiliation as Finchkit stepped hard on her tail. It was rude to question a warrior or medicine cat, especially if you were a kit. Splashstep just let out a low meow of laughter.

"It's alright you two. I should be the sorry one, surprising you like that. Just think that after your apprentice ceremony at Sunhigh, you'll be heading further into the territory than you've ever been," he meowed.

"_Sunhigh? _You mean we have to wait all morning to receive our apprentice names and mentor?" Finchkit meowed. "All day! I thought it would be sooner than that, so we can get to training quicker." Cricketkit felt the same disappointment that Finchkit had voiced. She and her brother had waited a long time to become apprentices, and she wanted to be one _now. _

"Well, you've waited six moons, so I think you can wait a little longer," rumbled a deep growl. Cricketkit turned to see Brambletail, the Clan medicine cat. Ever since she was a little kit, he'd always seemed to be watching her. When she and Finchkit had first come out of the nursery, she caught him and Twistedstar watching her from outside the leader's den. She never questioned the medicine cat's motive or interest in her, even though he never showed much interest in the other kits, or even her brother, Finchpaw. "Splashstep, you're wasting time talking to a couple of kits. Heavyclaw told me that Sandfur has a cough, so I want you to check it out and make sure it's not whitecough or greencough." With those words Brambletail turned and walked back to the small trail that led down to the medicine cat den, but not without shooting one last, fleeting glance at Cricketkit. Splashstep gave the two kits an apologetic smile and then bounced off to the Elder's den.

"What was that all about," a voice squeaked behind her. Cricketkit turned her head to see the dark tabby pelt of Alderkit scraping through the nursery branches, closely followed by Breezeflower and Whitefoot.

"Hi Alderkit! Splashstep just told us that we have to wait until sunhigh to receive our apprentice names. I can't wait," she meowed with a shiver of excitement. "Let's go play!"

Just when she was about to bound away, she felt sharp teeth meet her tail. "Not until you brush all those needles and grass out of your pelt. You too, Finchkit. Alderkit already cleaned his own pelt, _before_ going out to play. Look at you both! My kits, almost apprentices, and they still can't manage to clean themselves off."

Cricketkit felt her pelt bristling with shame as she bent to lick the dried grass blades out of her fur. Finchkit did the same, flicking pine needles off of his long tail.

"There, I'm all clean. Can we go play now?" Finchkit begged the two queens. Cricketkit and Alderkit added their own pleases to Finchkit's request. Whitefoot and Breezeflower exchanged a glance.

"Alright you three," Whitefoot meowed with a flick of her tail. "Go and play. Cricketkit, Finchkit, I expect you to both be groomed for your ceremony. _No _exceptions!"

The morning passed quickly, which was faster than Cricketkit had expected. She, Finchkit, and Alderkit had practiced play fighting beneath the Tall Ledge, next to the fresh-kill pile. The watery sunlight provided little warmth for the camp, despite the lack of clouds. The dawn patrol had returned a little before sunhigh, and many of the warriors were outside their dens enjoying the clear leaf-fall day. As sunhigh came and went, she and Finchkit grew increasingly anxious.

"Finchkit, it's past sunhigh! We'll never have our apprentice ceremony at this rate," Cricketkit fretted as the sun crept past the highest point in the sky. She could see her own excitement and nervousness reflected in Finchkit's amber eyes. Just as Finchkit opened his mouth to reply, Twistedstar emerged from his den at the far edge of the camp clearing. He shook his long ginger pelt, which shone in the sunlight as he strode towards the Tall Ledge. With one easy jump, he sat on the ledge above the kits.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below for a clan meeting," he yowled, his voice ringing clear through the camp. Cricketkit and Finchkit bounded forward to the front of the crowd, just below Twistedstar. Her paws tingled with nervousness as she watched the warriors, as well as her mother, join in front of her and her brother. She wondered which of the warriors would soon be her mentor.

"Look sharp," said a small brown and white tom sitting near Cricketkit. She recognized him as Barkthroat, one of the warriors. She tried to look confident, sitting tall and puffing out her chest, but she was sure the whole clan could hear her heart fluttering.

Twistedstar let out a short cough to quiet the cats. "Cats of EarthClan, we are gathered here today to address several things," he began. "The first is one of my most favorite ceremonies: welcoming kits as new apprentices. Step forward you two." He beckoned to Cricketkit and Finchkit, his green eyes sparkling with warmth. "Until they have earned their warrior name, these two cats will be known as Finchpaw and Cricketpaw." Twistedstar turned his gaze away from the kits towards two warriors at the front of the crowd. "Cinderfoot, you had a fine mentor in Tigerstripe. Though he is no longer with us, I hope you pass all his wisdom to young Finchkit." A stocky black and white tom stepped forward, and he touched noses with Finchpaw. Cricketpaw saw her brother's body quiver with excitement as he and Cinderfoot stepped back to join the crowd. Now only Cricketpaw was left standing beneath the Tall Ledge. "Graywing, you have trained many apprentices, and each one has become a fine warrior. You will train Cricketpaw."

Cricketpaw saw the skinny gray warrior step forward from the crowd. She craned her neck to touch noses with her new apprentice. "Welcome," Graywing whispered in a raspy voice. Cricketpaw followed her mentor into the crowd before turning to face Twistedstar again.

"Many of you know that StormClan has taken the copse of trees beyond the stream for their own territory, three moons ago," Twistedstar spoke, his voice grave. "Once again, StormClan is pressing our borders. The scentline along there is stronger than usual, and I suspect their warriors will be cutting further into our territory. Cinderfoot, I want you to take Sunheart, Barkthroat, Stoneclaw and Emberheart towards the StormClan border. If they have indeed moved the line beyond the trees onto our side of the border, send a cat for backup and we'll fight for what's rightfully ours."

A chorus of yowls answered the end of Twistedstar's speech as he jumped off the Tall Ledge. The warriors he named began gathering at the bramble entrance of the camp, waiting for Cinderfoot.

"Don't just sit there with a stupid look on your face," Graywing rasped beside her. "We have training to do."


End file.
